Chuva de Sangue
by thame malfoy
Summary: Celina trocou o Brasil por Hogwarts em busca de aventura, mas não sabia onde estava se metendo. Não conhecia Harry Potter, não sabia da ameaça iminente de Voldemort e sua amizade com Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy definitivamente acabaria em problemas. D/G
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A tempestade caía lá fora. As grossas gotas de chuva batiam na janela de vidro da casa dos Chers com uma fúria desconhecida, com a qual Celina parecia não se importar.

- Se você sair por aquela porta, esqueça que tem família, me entendeu?

- Não me importo, ouviu? Eu não me importo!

- Tudo bem. Responda-me uma pequena perguntinha: como você pensa em ir para Londres, garota?

- Não lhe interessa!

- Não fale assim comigo! Sou sua mãe e você me deve respeito!

- Pois continue se gabando de ser uma mãe tão boa. Nem para dizer a sua filha que é bruxa? Nem para contar que eu poderia estar em Londres, numa das melhores escolas de Magia? Nem para dizer que eu, eu aqui, tenho sangue puro? Tratando-me como trouxa por 14 anos? Que espécie de mãe você é?

- Você não sabe os motivos que me levaram a fazer isso! Não tem nenhum direito de me julgar assim!

- Não me interessa sabe-los. Você sabe que eu desejo estudar no Reino Unido desde meus nove anos, e não, nem se deu ao trabalho de me contar que eu já poderia ter ido!

- Não vamos discutir nada! Você não põe os pés fora desta casa!

Celina bufou, mas não respondeu, continuando a atirar suas roupas para dentro da enorme mala de rodinhas. Rebecca, sua mãe, morava há 18 anos no Brasil, e nunca se dera ao trabalho de contar à sua única filha mulher, o porquê de seu sotaque inglês. Rebecca era inglesa de nascença, assim como Paul, seu marido. Eram bruxos de sangue puro, mas viviam como trouxas em uma pequena cidadezinha de interior. Celina tinha dois irmãos menores: Anna, onze anos; Herbert, oito; Há tempos colocara na cabeça a idéia fixa de estudar em Londres através de um intercâmbio, mesmo não sabendo muita coisa do inglês. Soubera da verdade por um descuido de seu pai, que chegou em casa um dia reclamando e gritando a plenos pulmões: "Ah, se eu tivesse minha varinha! Querida – falou, não percebendo os olhos arregalados dos filhos - o que fizemos com elas?".

Rebecca soltou um muxoxo, repreendendo o marido com o olhar. Mas o estrago já estava feito, e a única saída foi contar aos filhos o passado.

A partir daquele dia a garota mudara de 'mal humorada' para 'detestavelmente respondona'. Celina era o que poderíamos chamar de normal, nos padrões dos trouxas, claro.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Celina sentou-se na borda de sua cama de casal. A mãe já havia saído. Sentiria falta de seu quarto. As coisas que ela pôde carregar ela enfiou na mala de rodinhas junto com praticamente todas as roupas de seu guarda roupas, inclusive as de verão. Pegou todos os cds que encontrou e seu lapotop. Tirou do armário uma malinha, onde as coisas mais urgentes poderiam ficar.

Olhou tristemente para estante, e rodou os olhos por todo o seu quarto. De repente, lembrou-se: não tinha pego seus tênis! Apressou-se em encontrar os pares de tênis, colocando-os na mochila. Puxou seu travesseiro da cama e resolveu deixa-lo ali. Fechou a mala de rodinhas, passou a mão na malinha e colocou a mochila nas costas.

Saiu sorrateiramente pelo corredor, e desceu cada coisa de uma vez, o mais depressa que conseguiu. Escondeu as malas sob a escada, e seguiu para a cozinha como quem não quer nada, mas, ao invés de virar à direita, entrou no primeiro quarto à esquerda, torcendo para ninguém pegá-la ali. Olhou todo o quarto, estudando-o. Uma cama de casal ao centro, um armário encostado na parede, um espelho, uma porta que levava ao banheiro e, um quadro anormalmente grande de dois cavalos. Andou até ele e moveu-o com cuidado. Atrás do que parecia ser uma parede de tijolos pintada de branco, Celina olhou mais para o chão, para o rodapé de madeira. Abaixou-se o suficiente para bater em toda a extensão do rodapé, até encontrar uma parte oca. Delicadamente retirou o pedaço de madeira solto, colocando a mão dentro de um pequeno buraco. Removeu o conteúdo envolto em um pano roxo escuro, colocando-o no bolso. Recolocou o quadro no lugar, saindo do quarto rapidamente. Desta vez, seguiu para a cozinha, dirigindo-se à garagem. Analisou o jardim, olhando as flores, semidestruídas pela tempestade, resumida agora em uma leve garoa. Seguiu para perto do canil, onde Billy, um poodle branco, saltitava.

- Psiu! – Disse Celina ao cachorro.

Abriu a portinhola da casinha, recolhendo rapidamente os potes de comida e água, passando a mão em um pacote de ração. Pegou também a guia, e uma pequena almofada. Guardou tudo no tanque, em um lugar escuro, onde certamente ninguém notaria.

Entrou novamente na cozinha, indo para o corredor que dava direção às escadas para o segundo piso da casa, mas algo (ou alguém) a fez parar:

- Aonde pensa que vai mocinha? – Disse Rebecca, cruzando os braços.

- Ao meu quarto, porque? – Retrucou Celina, cerrando os olhos.

- Nem pense em sair por aquela porta, ouviu? – Desafiou.

- Não, é claro que não! Eu vou dormir, em meu quarto.- Respondeu Ceci, fazendo cara de inocente, e seguindo às escadas, após olhar discretamente em direção às bagagens.

Subiu-as, passando pelos quartos dos irmãos, e entrando no seu, trancando a porta com a chave. Deitou-se na cama de roupa, agora só restava esperar.

Matutou mais uma vez seu plano:

"Assim que o relógio apitar três horas, eu abro a porta do quarto e desço até as escadas, pego as malas e passo-as pela porta da frente. Subo novamente, tranco a porta por dentro e desço pela janela. Corro até a garagem, pego as coisas de Billy e soco-as na mochila. Pego Billy e coloco-o dentro da maleta, abro o portão eletrônico e, então, oh, sim, o táxi estará me esperando".

Celina não contava que fosse adormecer. Ela estava em um campo, mas um barulhinho muito incomodo retirava sua atenção, diabos de barulho! Abriu os olhos lentamente procurando acostumar-se com a escuridão. Levantou-se. Abriu a janela o mais cuidadosamente possível. Mirou o céu negro e a lua a brilhar. Pensou em algo que a deixaria realmente furiosa, sorrindo satisfeita ao perceber as densas nuvens e os grossos pingos de chuva. Um raio cortou o céu, logo após, um trovão encheu a madrugada com estrondoso escândalo. Celina torceu seus lábios no que pareceu ser um sorriso desdenhoso. Como é bom fazer chover a hora que quer não? Tirou a cabeça da janela, voltando toda a sua atenção à porta do quarto. Abriu-a, não se preocupando com os ruídos, abafados pelos trovões. Caminhou pela escuridão do corredor encontrou a porta que dava à sala de televisão. Chegou à escada, desceu-a rapidamente. Passou a mão na enorme mala de rodinhas, conduzindo-a a porta da frente, encontrada logo ali. Virou a chave e abriu-a. Colocou a mala do lado de fora, voltou-se para pegar a mochila e a maleta. Entrou novamente, dessa vez, trancando a porta e subindo as escadas muito depressa. Entrou em seu quarto ofegante e por fim trancou a porta do mesmo. Agora vinha a parte difícil. Chegou em frente à janela tentando evitar a vertigem. Colocou os pés para o lado de fora, equilibrando-se no parapeito. Engoliu o vômito preso em sua garganta e pulou. Caiu com um baque surdo, abafado apenas pelos trovões que ainda ecoavam. Levantou-se, contornou a casa e seguiu para a garagem onde rapidamente catou as coisas de seu cachorro. Voltou correndo e meteu-as na mochila. Correu até o canil e pegou o cãozinho amedrontado pela chuva. Colocou-o na maleta, deixando uma fresta aberta, para ele poder respirar. Abriu o portão eletrônico e começou a arrastar a mala para fora, com a mochila nas costas e carregando a maleta. Sorriu assim que avistou o táxi parado em frente. O motorista correu para ajuda-la, guardando a mala no bagageiro. Celina abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco traseiro pensando no problema de sua mãe: ela era incrivelmente ingênua. Deu uma olhada rápida para a casa e mandou o motorista pisar fundo.

Ela só não percebeu sua mãe parada na janela da sala de televisão, olhando o carro partir.

A chuva havia parado misteriosamente tornando o céu limpo.


	2. Uma estranha no ninho

_Capítulo Um:_

**Uma estranha no ninho. **

Draco Malfoy observava a garota sentada no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Cercada de livros, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros, a menina franzia os olhos de vês em quando, concentrada em seu dever de poções. Ela era realmente esquisita. Ocupara uma mesa inteira, não que alguém estivesse ligando, mas Pansy reclamou em altas vozes que não poderia montar a nova música das animadoras de torcida, e a garota apenas olhou-a sem o menor interesse. De repente algo começou a apitar incansavelmente e todos olharam para o aparelho trouxa de Celina. Ela simplesmente fuzilou-os com o olhar, dando gritinhos de excitação e pequenas gargalhadas após ler alguma coisa. Minutos depois, deixou o computador móvel de lado e voltou-se ao dever de poções. Draco lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore, mais ou menos há um mês atrás: Celina Chers, brasileira. O louro matutou. Já havia ouvido falar daquele sobrenome, mas.. onde? Foi retirado de seus pensamentos por Crable, que perguntara algo, mas Draco mandou ele calar a boca e o garoto obedeceu. Voltou a observar Celina, que agora lia um livro. Franziu o cenho, ao pensar que aquela trouxa estava na Sonserina! Como uma sangue-ruin poderia estar na Sonserina? O louro tinha a leve impressão de que o sobrenome dela responderia todas as suas perguntas. Ele ainda olhava-a interminavelmente quando ela levantou os olhos, encarando-o. Bem que Draco tentou mergulhar na profundidade daqueles olhos castanhos, mas Celina escondia tão bem seus sentimentos quanto ele. Malfoy espantou-se por alguns segundos, mas não deixou isto transparecer. Deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso, aproximando-se. Celina continuou a ler seu livro, parecendo muito interessada nas letras. Malfoy chegou mais perto da mesa, encostando-se nela, notando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da garota. Ela rapidamente enxugou-a, arrumando a pilha de livros e pergaminhos, metendo tudo na mochila, passando a mão em seu computador e subindo escada acima, em direção ao Dormitório Feminino do Quarto Ano. Draco apenas resmungou um "sangue-ruim idiota".

Celina acordou em meio à madrugada com Billy lambendo seu rosto. Ela era com certeza a única que possuía um cachorro em toda Hogwarts. Levantou-se, mas não conseguiu encontrar as pantufas, seguindo descalça para a escada. Antes de descer, porém, Celina passou a mão na coleira do cãozinho e enfim seguiu para fora da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Passou pelas masmorras, indo em direção ao Portão Principal. Seus pés tocavam o chão de mármore gelado, mas a garota estava gostando de sentir o frio. Antes de abrir os portões, colocou a coleira em Billy e seguiu para fora do Castelo. Seus pés tocaram a grama e Cecel sentiu na pele as finas gotas de chuva. Estava triste, por isso uma garoa tão fina. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, o vento cortante bagunçou seus cabelos, enquanto ela seguia, com Billy a saltitar ao seu lado. Não estava realmente acostumada a Londres. Usava uma camisola de alçinhas. Lembrou-se de como ficou satisfeita quando o Chapéu Seletor disse "Hum.. uma mente armadora. Consegue tudo o que deseja. Sonserina!". A matéria de que mais gostava era certamente poções, e seu professor preferido, Severo Snape. Este último por sinal, realmente se agradou que uma garota como Celina Chers entrasse na Sonserina, e ainda no quarto ano. Assim ele podia dar a alguém de sua casa os merecidos pontos, porque, mesmo que doesse admitir, Ginny Weasley não era uma péssima aluna, conquistando alguns pontos para a Grinfinória. O sorriso fraco de Celina desapareceu. Chegou ao campo de quadribol e soltou Joejoe pela propriedade. Sentia um vazio dentro do peito, uma vontade insana de chorar. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Estudava horas, mas mesmo assim, quase não compreendia. O inglês não foi a barreira para ela não ter feito amigos. Celina estava espantada com a facilidade que teve em compreender a todos. Só não entendia o fato de não ter amigos. Era tão querida pelos seus colegas na sua antiga escola.. Ah, quem estava querendo enganar? O máximo que conseguiu no Brasil não poderia ser chamado de amigo nem na China. Todas as quatro casas de Hogwarts a olhavam de maneira duvidosa, como se ela fosse uma aberração ou algo do tipo. Surpreendeu várias vezes alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina cochichando. O que fazia, porém, não era algo muito maldoso, mas faria as criancinhas pensarem duas vezes. Mandava um presentinho. Uma moeda redonda, do tamanho de um galeão, que explodia. Apenas um aviso.

Estava louca para o próximo final de semana chegar, haveria visita a Hogsmeade, um povoado totalmente bruxo, de onde ela nunca sequer tinha ouvido falar. Levaria Billy consigo, claro, não tinha com quem ir. Conseguiu falsificar a assinatura da mãe no formulário que entregaria ao Professor Snape. Gritou algumas palavras em português ao cão, que veio correndo e abaixou-se, esperando sua dona colocar-lhe a guia. Celina levantou-se e voltou a dirigir ao castelo, em passos lentos. Parou ao encontrar uma rosa vermelha bem no meio de um monte de grama. Adorava flores e não escondeu a alegria de encontrar uma. Tocou em suas pétalas de leve, derramando mais lágrimas do que esperava. Saudade.. A palavra ecoou em sua cabeça. Queria voltar para o Brasil. Mas não daria esse gostinho para a mãe. Nunca. Se tinha uma coisa que Cecel era, era ser muito orgulhosa. Secou as lagrimas, se concentrando em voltar ao castelo. Seus pés tocando a grama molhada. Seu corpo ensopado pela água da chuva que fez cair. Abriu as portas do portão Principal, tornando a soltar Joejoe, que começou a correr em direção ao salão principal. Celina correu atrás, como uma criança. Então parou abruptamente. Cerrou os olhos, acostumando-se com a pouca luz vinda de uma tocha. Uma figura franzina estava ajoelhada, soluçando.

- Ei.. psiu..

- Me deixe em paz.

- Porque você está chorando? – Perguntou Celina, aparentemente preocupada com o problema da menina.

- Oras! Como se ninguém soubesse! Harry disse-me que sou apenas uma _irmã _para ele – frisou a palavra irmã, antes de continuar – e devolveu os presentes que eu havia dado. – disse a menina sem levantar a cabeça.

- E você está chorando apenas porque o idiota do cicatriz não te quer?

- Ei! Você é Sonserina! – Falou a garota levantando os olhos para encontrar os de Celina.

- Sou, e daí?

- Aposto que está aqui apenas pra fazer piadinhas.

- Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou Cecel, achando o comentário da mocinha idiota.

- Por que.. Oras, porque, vocês Sonserinos não perdem tempo! Bastam encontrar um de nós e já começam com suas ceninhas.- As duas estavam de pé, uma olhando a outra.

- "Nós".. Vocês quem? – Falou Celina, impaciente.

- Será possível? Cabelos vermelhos, rostos sem expressão, família numerosa e livros e vestes de segunda mão refrescam sua memória?

- Não ajudou em nada. Perdão por não me apresentar: Celina Chers. Qual o seu nome?

- Gin-Ginny Weasley. – Ginny olhou para a garota parada a sua frente estupefata. Uma sonserina falando com ela? Devia ser um pesadelo.

- Weasley? Esse nome não me é estranho.. hum..

- Claro que não! Todos os sonserinos sabem quem são os Weasley, agora, com licença.

Celina segurou Ginny pelo braço, voltando a falar.

- Eu já sei de onde conheço seu sobrenome.. Minha mãe tem um primo que se chama.. hum.. Arthur Weasley, conhece?

- O-o q-que? Sua mãe é prima do meu pai? – Era muita informação de uma só vez. "Eu sou prima de uma Sonserina?".

- Somos algo como primas, que interessante. Qual sua casa? – Celina pareceu alheia ao espanto de Ginny e se mostrou animada com a descoberta. Arranjara uma amiga!

- Grinfinória. Nunca imaginei que tinha uma prima sonserina. – a ruivinha havia se esquecido que chorara tamanho cúmulo do que estava acontecendo. – Acho melhor irmos para os Dormitórios, ou Filch pode nos pegar.

- Billy vamos. – Celina chamou seu cachorro, pegando-o no colo, assim que o avistou.

- Você é a brasileira que chegou faz um mês? É a única que tem um cachorro como animal de estimação!

- Pelo menos sou original – Comentou Cecel sarcástica, e ambas riram.

Subiram então até o segundo andar. Celina virou à esquerda, enquanto Ginny encaminhou-se para a direita.

---

N/A: Obrigada pela review Lara!


End file.
